Episode 7960/7961 (12th October 2017)
Plot Pete and Ross are angered that the police have interrupted Finn's funeral to search Dale View. At the church, mourners gossip about the situation as they wait for Ross and Pete to return. Zak and Sam tie Gerry up in a barn and attempt to get him to confess. Pete and Ross leave the police to search Dale View and return to the church so the funeral service can begin. Zak and Sam set Gloria the pig on Gerry, lying to Gerry that Gloria hasn't eaten for two days. During the service, Leyla sits next to Pete and grasps his hand to comfort him. Cain watches as the police remove evidence from Dale View. Gabby also watches the search from the playground. As her newborn cries, Moira stares at a picture of James and his boys. Adam is also struggling. Tracy fails to hold back the tears as she reads out the poem she wrote for Finn. Pete stands up and declares this is wrong as they're all pretending Finn's death was an accident when Emma murdered him. He questions what mother murders their child. Leyla comforts Pete. Priya worries Leyla won't ever forgive her. Jai offers to have a word although Priya doesn't think it's a good idea. Finn is buried next to James. Ross walks off as soon as he's thrown a white rose on top of Finn's coffin. Nicola gossips about who's responsible for Emma's death and ends up accidentally setting off Val's singing headstone which makes Eric laugh. Ross sneaks into the garage to retrieve something from his locker. At Finn's superhero themed wake, Faith and Victoria make excuses for Moira and Adam's lack of attendance. Faith is shocked to learn the police believe Emma was murdered. To Zak and Sam surprise, they return to the barn to find Gerry singing to Gloria the pig. Gerry states that if Zak wants to scare him, he'll need to do a lot better. Zak blindfolds Gerry and leads him out of the barn. Ross finds Pete alone at the graveside. Pete questions who Ross thinks killed Emma. Nicola approaches the brothers and offers them her sympathies in her own clumsy way. At the wake, a toast is raised to Finn. Leyla moans to Vanessa and Tracy about Priya. Gabby is surprised to learn from Diane that the police suspect Emma was murdered. Faith says she owes whoever pushed Emma a drink, citing the time Emma charged at her with a brick. Pete and Ross overhear and when Cain steps in to defend his mother, Pete questions where he was when Emma fell off the bridge. After Pete and Ross have walked off, Faith asks Cain if he has an alibi. The police finish up at Dale View. DS Benton explains there's still no sign of Emma's phone, purse or handbag and asks the boys if they have any idea where they might be. They deny it and Pete points the police in Cain's direction. Cain explains to Faith that when Emma fell, he was out looking for Moira and the baby. Faith believes Cain was somehow involved and asks Cain outright if he killed Emma. Cain protests he didn't. Tipsy Leyla calls in at the factory dressed as a superhero. Leyla announces she's cancelling Take A Vow's contracts with the factory before calling Priya a nasty ruthless cow. The lock on the pub cellar door is bust. Victoria confides in Diane that she fears how Adam not attending the funeral could be construed - especially as Adam had a lot of reasons to want Emma dead. Liv insists to Belle that she isn't covering for Gerry. Cain finds Adam at Finn's grave. He orders Adam to pull it together before the police come looking. Adam realises both he and Cain could be on the hook for Emma's death, but Cain reminds Adam that only one of them has spent time behind bars for trying to kill someone. Ross is adamant that Emma killed herself. After Ross declares Emma didn't deserve to live, Pete asks if Ross was there when it happened. Ross avoids the question so Pete demands to know if Ross saw Emma falling from the viaduct. Instead, Ross suggests Pete might have something to hide. Drunken Vanessa asks Daz for a drink but Daz turns her down for the time being on account of how intoxicated she is. Frank and Megan are getting on better although Megan isn't pleased that Leyla has pulled the contract with the factory. Worked up Vanessa follows Charity down to the cellar, knocking the lock in the process. Liv admits to Belle that she isn't really into boys. Belle thinks Liv is into girls, but Liv clarifies she isn't into anyone. In the cellar, drunken Vanessa confronts Charity and suggests Charity is only trying to mess up Frank and Megan because she has no life of her own. Charity congratulates Vanessa on locking them in the cellar. Vanessa's screams from help are drowned out by music coming from the bar. Blindfolded Gerry stands on a wall at Wishing Well Cottage although Zak and Sam try to make him believe he's standing on the edge of the viaduct. Vanessa desperately wants to escape the cellar but Charity knows that's not likely to happen anytime soon so grabs a bottle of whisky. Aware that he's at Wishing Well and not on the edge of the viaduct, Gerry jumps off the wall. Lisa allows homeless Gerry to stay in the barn for the night. Adam insists to Moira that he didn't kill Emma but he fears the police might suspect he did and he has no way of proving otherwise. Liv is pleased that the Dingles aren't throwing her out. Ross lights a fire. Charity tells Vanessa that she could do better than Daz although Vanessa is surprised that Charity is being nice. Charity sits next to Vanessa and takes a swig of the whisky before kissing Vanessa. Ross throws the contents of Emma's handbag on the fire, unaware someone is watching... Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord (uncredited) Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms, front garden and back garden *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard, barn and downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Main Street *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, field and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *Cemetery *The Woolpack - Bar, kitchen, corridor and cellar Notes *An hour long episode is broadcast at the usual time of 8.00pm. *''Flower'' by Kylie Minogue was used as Incidental music in this episode beginning during Finn Barton's funeral then over a montage of the actions of potential suspects in Emma Barton's death. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,740,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Extended episodes